FitzSimmons: Skye's the limit
by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl
Summary: After months of hinting from Skye, Fitz finally attempts to take Simmons on a date, with hilarious (and embarassing) consequences. However, all's well that ends well... One-shot, takes place before events of 'Uprising'.


**FitzSimmons: Skye's the limit!**

_**Dedicated to Myth Queen, for encouraging me to watch Agents of Shield in the first place!**_

"I'm just going to ask her!" Fitz said, wiping his sweaty hands off on his jeans.

"Wait! You can't 'just ask her', Fitz, it has to be romantic!" Skye rolled her eyes- guys were so clueless!

Fitz hesitated. "It's a first date! I don't want to scare her off."

"Ok..." Skye thought for a minute. "Where are you taking her again?"

"I dunno... I thought I'd let Jemma decide!" Fitz grinned.

Skye facepalmed.

"What are you doing?" Fitz asked. "I thought it would show her that I am willing to do things she likes!"

"You guys like all the same stuff! And besides, for the first date, girls expect the guy to have made all the arrangements."

"Really?"

"Yes! Jeez, Fitz, have you never dated before? At all?"

Fitz went red. "I have dated. There was Julia Emstone and Kristen Peters..."

Skye propped her chin on her hands, raising an eyebrow. "And who asked who out in those situations?"

Fitz went redder.

Skye shook her head, laughing. "Come on Fitz! You're smart and funny and cute. Why don't you have more confidence?"

"You can't just get confident just like _that_, Skye. I wish I was braver, but I'm not. I don't even know how to go about asking Jemma out. Maybe I just shouldn't." He sighed.

"Of course you should! I've thought you two were a perfect match since I met you. Hey, pretend I'm Simmons, and practice asking me out."

"Um... "

Skye raised her eyebrows and waited. When Fitz stuttered, she sighed. "Fitz," she said in a fake British accent, "isn't this new tachyon generator exciting!"

"Yes, it will work at twice the speed of the old one, and- are you doing anything later?"

Skye blinked her eyes flirtatiously. "Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Jemma would never say that! Not in that tone!"

Skye threw her hands in the air. "I'm _acting_, Fitz, and what you said _was_ really suggestive."

"No, it wasn't!"

"Fine." Skye blew out a breath. "Enough of that. Let's figure out where you're taking her first, and go from there."

"Ok." Fitz didn't continue.

"Oh, come on, you must have _some_ ideas!"

"Well... there is the super neuron collider in Switzerland."

Skye groaned dramatically. "Have you never _heard_ of normal date ideas, like dinner and a movie?"

"We watch TV and eat together all the time. She won't know it's a date!"

"That's why you take her to an actual cinema and a fancy restaurant, Fitz. Give her flowers, too, then there's no way she'll misunderstand."

"She's allergic to flowers."

"Duh, genius! Get her artificial ones then!"

Fitz looked offended. "She hates fake flowers."

Skye put her head in her hands. "Ok, you know what? Just keep this afternoon free, keep your cell on you, and wear something nice. I'll text you where to go, and I'll make sure Simmons is there. It'll be a surprise for her, so don't give anything away, ok? I'll get it all sorted for you."

"But- Skye-"

She'd already gone.

Fitz sighed. "Great going! Let Skye in on your plans, maybe she can help you. Or maybe she'll take over the whole operation!" He walked off, muttering under his breath as he went back to his lab.

Meanwhile, Skye had found her accomplice.

"Well?" Simmons asked, nearly breathless with anticipation.

"The boy is too nervous. So I'm going to be planning your date with him."

Simmons sighed. "Wonderful... I hoped that at least he'd have the courage to make the first move."

"Look on the bright side, this way you _know_ you'll enjoy the date!"

Simmons brightened. "That's true... it'll be strange to plan my own date though."

"Wait, uh-uh, _you're_ not planning it, I'm surprising you both! See ya later!"

Simmons' jaw dropped as she stared after Skye. _Poor Fitz!_ She shook her head, going back to her work.

Skye returned to her bunk, immediately grabbing her laptop and beginning to look for good places to send Fitzsimmons on their first date.

"Not too fancy," she told herself. "Hmm. Movie first. Maybe the new superman movie... Nah. Maybe X-men..." She shook her head. "They'd spend the whole time debating whether mutants are possible." She tilted her head to one side. "Wonder if they'd like that Noah movie?"

Skye thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged. "Let them decide their own movie. Dinner! East Side Marios..." She grinned as she made the booking. _Maybe I should plant a camera on Simmons so I can see Fitz's expression when she inevitably gives away that she was in on this! _The thought made her laugh.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fitz shifted his weight from one foot to the other, fidgeting nervously. Skye had texted him that he would be meeting Jemma outside this mall, but he had no idea what excuse she'd given her. Why would Jemma think they were there? Should he tell her straight away?

He fiddled with the edge of his jacket, wondering if he should have worn something less dressy.

"Fitz?"

He jumped a foot in the air and turned to see Simmons walking up behind him.

"Jemma! Hi. What brings you here? Oh, I probably shouldn't have said that... you look nice."

And she did; she was much more done up than normal, wearing a patterned blouse and slim-fitting slacks. Her hair was loose and curled, a little like Skye's.

"Thanks. You do, too."

"T-thanks." He stuttered, tugging at his shirt collar. _What do I say now?_

Simmons waited a moment. "Where are we going?"

"Uh! Yes, right, um..." Fitz scrambled for his phone. "I, uh, thought you might like to see a movie, so, uh... apparently I have a list of everything that's playing today. Huh." He blinked. "Skye tries too hard." he muttered in a lower voice.

"Pardon?"

"Uh... Well, I've been busy so I asked Skye to find the movies that are playing now, so that we could choose together." A drop of sweat ran down Fitz's back.

She smiled brilliantly, and Fitz's heart skipped a beat. He offered the cell to her, almost dropping it in his eagerness. "What would you like to see?"

"Sure," she said, taking it. "Hmmm. How about this one?"

Fitz looked at the romance she'd chosen, and his heart sank. Still, if she wanted to see it... "Sure, that sounds great." He smiled.

Simmons laughed. "You should see your face!"

"What? Ok, so romances aren't really my thing, but this was supposed to be about you, and you picked that, so we can see it. I want our frst date to be about you- wait." Fitz clapped a hand to his forehead. "Did I say that out loud?!"

Simmons was nearly bursting with laughter. "Oh, Fitz! Come on, you know I hate romances even more than you! I was just teasing."

"Oh. Ok. Good." Fitz grinned with relief, and sent a silent prayer to the heavens that she hadn't noticed his use of the word 'date'.

"Actually, I'm not sure any of these look good. How about we skip the movie and do something else? Minigolfing is fun!"

"Ok!" Fitz grinned, preferring that idea to Skye's schedule anyway. _I haven't played minigolf for years, I can't be as bad as I think I was_.

They quickly found a mini-golf place and started playing. Simmons seemed to be a natural at the game, even managing a hole-in-one. Fitz didn't score very well, it took him at least five tries to score at each hole on the course, but he didn't make a fool of himself- until they reached the sixth hole. He hefted the golf club to take his shot, swung _slightly_ too hard and the next thing he recalled was a sharp pain in the back of his head before everything went black.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fitz groaned, opening his eyes slowly. "Ok, which bad guy knocked me out _this_ time?"

A feminine giggle sounded.

He turned his head, making a sharp pain shoot up his neck. "Jemma?"

"Fitz." Simmons' face came into view, and she smiled ironically. "You knocked yourself out this time."

"What? No, I didn't!" He struggled to remember; talking to Skye, meeting Jemma, playing golf... _oh_. He went scarlet with embarassment. "I can't believe I did that!"

"You couldn't have known that the golf ball would rebound like that. Twice." Jemma gave him a sympathetic smile. "If it makes you feel better, you got a hole in one."

"And ruined our first date." Fitz groaned.

Simmons shook her head. "No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have suggested golf. We should have just followed Skye's plan and gone to the movie."

Fitz blinked. "Wait, what? You _knew_?"

Simmons blushed. "I... Oh, Fitz! I'm the one who put her up to asking you when you were going to ask me out!"

"But if you wanted to go out with me, why not ask me out yourself?"

"I wanted to be sure that I wasn't misreading the signs..."

Fitz couldn't believe it. "You thought I didn't want to go out with you?"

"No, I thought you did want to go out with me but I was afraid that I was thinking wrong because I wanted to go out with you!"

There was a stifled sound of laughter from the infirmary door. Skye had covered her mouth, trying to keep quiet. "You two sound like a pair of hormonal teenagers!"

"Thanks," Fitz muttered. "Thanks a lot!"

"Sorry." Skye managed to get herself under control, though she was still grinning. "Ok, I'll settle this: Fitz, are you interested in Simmons?"

"What-I- yes." Fitz went scarlet.

Skye nodded triumphantly. "Good. Simmons, I know you're interested in Fitz, so I'll leave you two to _finally_ figure your relationship out." She laughed to herself as Fitzsimmons stared after her. _Sometimes, you just have to take things into your own hands!_

She almost walked into May as she headed back to her bunk. The older woman raised an eyebrow.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, um..." A wicked grin spread over Skye's face, and holding a finger to her lips, she beckoned May to follow her, moving as quietly as she could. May rolled her eyes at the theatrics, but followed, feeling curious. They got back to the infirmary just in time to see Simmons lean forward and press a soft kiss on Fitz's lips. Skye squealed mutely. A corner of May's mouth quirked up.

"Took them long enough."

**The End**


End file.
